<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High couriers and nimble fingers by BlueMushroomDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527260">High couriers and nimble fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil'>BlueMushroomDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Courier Six winds up in New Canaan once again, escorting Happy Trails company. However along the way, Courier gets attacked by the remnants of the NCR. Add to that one bad Jet high and Courier's huge crush on Joshua Graham, who makes an unplanned appearance.<br/>Voiala, recipe for a disaster.<br/>Or is it?<br/>Also Arcade is a good friend and tries his best with the Courier despite Courier being a total fucking mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courier/Joshua Graham, Male Courier/Joshua Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High couriers and nimble fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does anyone even ship this anymore?<br/>Does the author care?<br/>The answer to these question is the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Courier wanted to talk the caravan out from making their way to New Canaan. The place was just so different from New Vegas in all the ways that mattered that he was unsure, if he even wanted to return back. Part of him still and always yearned for that place. Not only the air was clear and the area was beautiful, but he met a man, who changed his life. Who showed him, that he can be cruel but still righteous. All you needed were the right excuses for yourself. Or a firm belief, as Joshua called it. Maybe that was the way he justified it for himself. Despite himself, Six realized he had been very similar to Joshua. He often defended the weaker, often justified his own cruel acts as acts of justice. But his own philosophy had been deeply flawed and he knew it too well. He was too forgiving, too easy to turn around for pretty eyes, he held too much kindness in his heart. Even Arcade himself scolded him for it when they traveled together. And as if forgiveness wasn't enough, Six's submissive nature had gotten him into more trouble than he could even count. When he first arrived to New Canaan, he didn't care what Joshua needed him to do, he just went and did it. Joshua's voice, his eyes and his slim, nimble fingers were enough to convince him. Not to mention Joshua's different speaking manner, it attracted the courier so strongly it scared him. It confused Six himself and once, he even confied in Arcade about it, who spewed the water he was drinking after they set up a camp after an exhausting fight with Power Gangers.<br/>
,,Say again?'' Arcade frowned, turning his head to look at Six with an increasing concern in his eyes.<br/>
,,Why do you think I keep submitting to men so easily?'' Six pouted, he laid on his back, touching Arcade's knee with his head, while his arms laid limp on the ground.<br/>
Arcade shifted uncomfotably away from the Courier, which promted the latter to shift closer to Arcade, seeking his warmth, before sighing and rolling away from him, wrapping arms around himself. Arcade cringed at that action. The last thing he wanted to was to make Six feel ashamed.<br/>
,,What did you mean by that?'' Arcade brought his knees to his chest.<br/>
,,I dunno.'' Six replied after a moment and turned on a radio. ,,You don't think it's true?''<br/>
Arcade cringed again. He couldn't really say it wasn't true. Hadn't it been for Arcade, Six would have totally given Vegas to Mr. House. He forgave a man who tried to murder him, he kept running around Freeside, doing favors for the King and Arcade half suspected it wasn't only because he cared about what happened in Freeside. Six even told him about his adventure in New Canaan and he wouldn't shut up about it for weeks. Yes, he may have talked about the clear air and the revitalized nature, but he would mention this Joshua very often too. And it wasn't just him. Arcade remembered his concern when Six told him about four robots, who experimented on him and he had scars to prove.<br/>
And then he went on how one of them had really nice voice and he was really cute despite being just a floating brain.<br/>
It was definitely concerning.<br/>
Even the stuff with Benny scared Arcade a little.<br/>
Arcade realized, that Six was always ready to please, always ready to bend his back. Arcade even suspected that Six would actually launch Archimedes if he hadn't been there with him. But when Arcade praised him for sending the power to Freemont, Six's lit up and his face became flushed. It was hard to even imagine that normally as Six was a very good shot and very intelligent too. He might have been a little short and skinny, but he made up for it with his speed and eagerness.<br/>
But as to why Six bend his back, that Arcade didn't really understand. He recalled some times back when Six recieved words of praise from him, the way Six blushed, lowered his head and giggled.<br/>
,,I think,'' Arcade scratched his head, when Six pressed onto his knee, leaning his body onto Arcade's, looking into his eyes intensely. ,,I think you enjoy it.''<br/>
Six pouted and let out loud, exagarated groan of disappointment. ,,Well of course I do.'' Six sat up quickly and turned away from Arcade, fiddling with something on his Pip-Boy.<br/>
,,So why did you ask me in the first place?'' Arcade shook his head, watching Six's lean, bony back.<br/>
,,I dunno.'' Six tuned into New Vegas radio, when one of his faovurite songs from Dean Martin began playing. ,,You're the doctor. You tell me.''<br/>
Arcade wasn't sure he was the right person to talk about this. He definitely wasn't. It's not like he had any problems with Six's escapades, as they did not affect him in anyway and Six didn't really let it go in the way of anything, but he did hear that Six frequented a sex robot in Atomic Wrangler and he didn't hide it either. And noone really had the guts to directly laugh into his face. They did whisper about him behind his backs, but from what Six heard, Garret often had his back.<br/>
Six suspected it was because they both frequented the same sex robot, but he was grateful nonetheless. Arcade thought it was because Six was just attracted to weird and different stuff. But the whole problem that Six wanted answers for seemed to be on a different level. While Arcade didn't doubt that Six would have no doubt enjoyed something of similar manner in bed too, he suspected it may help him to keep himself under control more or at least control the his urges. He stuttered and blushed when he told that to Six, who nodded a few times with serious expression on his face. ,,I see.'' he only replied and then Arcade almost broke his nose when Six asked if he would like explore it with him. It didn't help that Six whimpered and it didn't sound like pain.<br/>
Arcade actually had to have a drink afterwards, even went as far as to actually stop at Atomic Wrangrel, as drinking inside the Fort would be irresponsible and also Julie would have had his head for it.<br/>
Day after Six apologized, almost crying and when Arcade also apologized for Six's eye, that was swollen and purple, Six smiled at him and said it was fine and that he didn't mind. But Arcade stopped him before Six could ask, if he could do it again.<br/>
He really didn't need that for his own sanity. While he liked Six and maybe did fantasize about him at few ocasions, he simply felt too old for him and thought that Six should find himself someone much younger.<br/>
Not to mention he just wasn't the type to give Six what he seemed to need and search for. But at the same time he felt strangely responsible for Six and Six's naivety and over idolizing sometimes men, who he really shouldn't even idolize at all, had Arcade trying to explain it to him, so he could at least learn to control it.<br/>
But he couldn't explore anything with Six, due to his own feelings for the courier and the knowledge of Six's hopeless obssesive crush on Joshua Graham.<br/>
Arcade knew that name and knew the man's actions back from his days with Ceasar. It definitely didn't help to calm his anxiety when Six told him about his plans to go with Happy Trails company again.<br/>
,,Oh, is that so?'' Arcade snorted and turned away from Six in his tent, trying to continue his fruitless research. Pain stirred in his chest, he dug his fingers into his arms, before Six tiptoed over to him to look into his eyes.<br/>
Six always became nervous and unsure when he couldn't see the other person's eyes.<br/>
,,Are you mad at me? Please don't hate me.'' Six blurted out, slumping before Arcade, taking his hands into his own and squeezing them hard. Arcade always felt weak when Six did that. Sometimes he would go as far as to press a kiss into his open palm and then nuzzle his face into Arcade's hands.<br/>
It made Arcade's body heat up and had he been younger, he probably would have reprocitated. He wanted to. He wanted to even now, but he felt like a coward and his heart ached because he knew that the Courier's belonged to another.<br/>
Perhaps Arcade was getting old, but it just didn't sit right with him and he felt like a replacement.<br/>
And even if Six denied it, Arcade could tell it was true.<br/>
He knew that if that cruel, ex-servant of Ceaser had offered his hands to Six, he would worship them. He would probably lick the ground the man would have stood upon if he was ordered to.<br/>
Arcade felt sorry for Six. It wasn't like Six worshipped everyone or that he was a pacifist. It's just that Six became easily infantuated with people, most often men, who  had something special about them. From what Six told him many times, Joshua had soothing voice, deep eyes and nimble, skinny fingers.<br/>
Arcade didn't really know what to imagine, but somehow doubted Six's descriptions, as he told Arcade many times how beautiful he was and how pretty his hands were, which Arcade didn't really agree with. At first he thought it was a tactic to get into his pants, but after getting to know Six better, he realized that Six was almost incapable of lying or keeping secrets. Sure, he didn't go, spilling everything out, but if someone were to ask him about it, he wouldn't be able to lie about it.<br/>
,,Ah, fuck,'' Six let go of Arcade's hands and slapped himself across his face harshly, the sound echoed through the quiet, dark wasteland. ,,I hate myself.'' he mumbled and before Arcade could say anything, Six vanished into the dark and ran away.<br/>
Six remembered the memory with deep sated shame and felt really bad about not telling Arcade he was leaving and that he didn't know, when he would return. But the memory of Arcade's hands and how soft they felt haunted him and he had to get out. He felt bad, even worse since he realized that he was probably unintentionally playing with Arcade's feelings and he felt even more like a freak for his hand fascination in the first place. Six shook his head and forced his mind to return back to present, reloading All American, but still hoping that him and the caravan won't run into trouble there. After all, White Legs have scattered, the little of them that remained Six was sure, that Joshua's tribe wiped out. Or maybe he let some of them live, just to keep his little war alive for a little longer. Alas, the calm and quiet didn't last for long. Six felt anxiety surging through him when he heard gunshots and saw one of the caravan guards fall down while he let out a painful shriek. Quickly, he took the other guard by his collar and forced him to hide behind a nearby rock.<br/>
,,What the fuck is happening?'' the guard asked, like Six was supposed to somehow fucking know. Sadly, the guard didn't have chance to even reload his gun, as right next to Six's face, he was shot into his stomach, making whatever was inside crawl out, freezing Six in a moment of terror.<br/>
Now's not the time to be afraid. He told himself as he finished reloading All American with his trembling fingers, sweat broke out all along his body. It's just been a long time since you've been in an assault, that's all. You just didn't expect it.<br/>
Words didn't help and Six quickly rummaged through his pockets to find an inhaler of Jet, his last one. Without hesitation he popped it in, but instead of courage and determination rushing through him, so he could quickly deal with whoever murdered the caravan guards, his vision got blurry and his hands began to shake even quicker.<br/>
Anxiety practically skyrocketed, sweat was freely covering his body, he felt disgusting, wanting to také of his duster, but his stomach kept turning in him and the burning sensation in his head and veins did not go away.<br/>
He overdosed, of course he did. And Julie was now far away to help him and ofc, he foolishly left all of his healing chems with her, particurarly Fixer.<br/>
Shit, fuck. Six banged his head against the rock, looking next to him at the dying guard. It was a shame too, the guard had really nice soft-looking hands. But he didn't have time to think about it any further, as whoever attacked them closed on them and Six let out a loud cry upon recognizing them.<br/>
Those were fucking NCR soldiers. Granted, they looked way less sophisticated than they did in Mojave, but it was them nonetheless.<br/>
,,Oh my god, it's him!'' the male one said and pointed his gun right onto Six's forehead while simultaneously kicking All American out of Six's limp hands. Six ground his teeth, feeling pain shoot through them.<br/>
,,Holy shit!'' the female one replied, almost scared to go closer. ,,What are we going to do?''<br/>
Six was on the verge of passing out, his body began to ache in pain. Normally, he'd have Arcade at his back, feeding him Fixer and getting him back to the Mormon's Fort. But now he was alone, at the mercy of this New Republic leftover trash.<br/>
Six growled, his teeth were chattering on their own and there was a distinct fear of biting off or swallowing his heavy, dry tongue, that kept getting stuck to the roof of his mouth. Then he felt sharp pain at the side of his head and ringing in his ears. He laughed in joy, it was a long time since anything hurt this good. He only wished he could put a bullet into the NCR trash as well. This whole one sided bussiness wasn't really his thing. Sure, he liked when it hurt, he liked to see his own blood spill, but seeing the blood of the people that hurt him was nice too. But now his teeth were chattering and his tongue wouldn't get unstuck from the top of his roof. Not to mention if he didn't move soon this could get ugly real quick. The leftovers of NCR certainly turned into much less sophisticated tribe. And it seemed no matter where he went, they seemed to find him from time to time. Under no banner, but lot of them still held contempt towards him. Six wasn't sure how much blame was on them and how much blame was on him. They shouldn't have been colonizing Mojave and maybe he shouldn't have plunged the Mojave into total anarchy. Six broke into giggling fit, making the two soldeirs with no banner stop in their tracks.<br/>
,,Maybe we should just shoot the nutjob.'' the female one said and Six could hear a cocking of a gun.<br/>
,,Or maybe we could use him as a leverage.'' the other said. ,,Maybe all's not lost. He has a lot of pull with the people of New Vegas.''<br/>
Six began to giggle even louder and the male soldier clearly ran out of patience and grabbed Six by his collar. That was their second mistake, right after thinking they could také Six on. Because Six didn't hesitate and right when he was close enough to the solder, he used all the strenght he found within himself and leaned in, almost as if he was going to kiss him, before he sunk his teeth into the man's face. Six's were actually pretty sharp and he often accidentally bit himself into the insides of his cheeks and drew blood. Six wondered if it was some sort of side effect of Jet, maybe it was eating away parts of his teeth slowly. What happened next was a wave of chaos, blood and screaming. The man's hold on his collar got weaker and he used that chance to reach for the man's gun at his belt and used his remaining strenght to point blank shoot the woman next him and considering the painful shriek he heard, he figured he succeeded. His vision was getting darker and darker.<br/>
,,Ah, fucking jet.'' he mumbled before his body gave out. He expected a painful impact, but just before that he heard a shot, blood sprayed his face and he thought, that he was done for. Except he didn't feel pain, it wasn't his blood and just before he made an impact with the ground, someone caught him. Familiar calming scent engulfed Six's senses and he succumbed to the sweet unconsciousness with a faint smile.</p>
<p>The next time he woke up, he felt awful running sensation swarming his body. His heart was hammering in his chest, he felt weak and light. Also his stomach was trying to turn itself from inside out, his body was wet with cold sweat. Six felt colder than he ever was despite being in New Canaan, where it was always too warm for him and he even used to be cold normally.<br/>
,,Fuck.'' he said under his breath, blinking few times, trying to understand, where he was and how he got there. He moved slightly, his entire body began trembling even more.<br/>
,,I must say,'' familiar deep voice, that send shivers down Six's spine, suddenly spoke. ,,Even if I had expected to meet us again, I did not expect it to be under such circumstances.''<br/>
Six laughed quietly and blinked a few times, cursing his own vision for betraying him at time like this. ,,Yeah well,'' Six whimpered in pain. His bones felt like they were being crushed. ,,When life gives you lemons.'' he blinked a few times. What was he even saying? ,,I guess you got the short end of the stick tho.'' he involuntary trembled in cold again. ,,You got high courier and dead bodies.'' Six frowned. ,,So nothing like lemons I suppose.'' then he broke into a giggling fit. ,,I'm sorry,'' he managed, while hugging his freezing body. ,,I laugh when I'm nervous.''<br/>
,,So I've noticed.'' Joshua replied. Six couldn't see him, but he heard footsteps. A thought occured to him, despite feeling like he was going to die.<br/>
,,Are you going to kill me?'' he asked, still giggling.<br/>
,,Is that why you came back?'' Joshua asked him with curiousity in his voice and crouched down, finally coming into Six's view, who could only see him for a split of a second. ,,In hopes to be laid to rest?''<br/>
,,Maybe.'' Six admitted and broke into smile, before burning sensation ran through his veins and he whimpered. His insides burned and his outsides were freezing. ,,But I didn't think it'd go-'' he choked on his spit, his heart began racing, his tongue was dry again. For some reason that always frightened him. He had fear of swallowing his tongue and now it felt like it would suffocate him on its own accord. ,,-like this.'' he finished and looked around the room. Water, he needed water. Joshua, as if reading his thoughts, touched his chin lightly and tipped his head back. Before Six could start panicking about suffocating, Joshua held his dry tongue between his bandaged fingers, as he poured water right now his throat.<br/>
,,Swallow.'' Joshua told him in low voice, almost a threat in Six's interpretation.<br/>
And shit, that didn't help his case about having hopeless crushes on men, that imposed any sort of authority on him. Not to mention a clear order. He obeyed without a second thought. His imaginations immediately ran wild and the word 'swallow' in Joshua's voice would surely stay with him for the rest of his days and haunt him in the countless of his desperate fantasies when he's alone back in Novac. Despite his sorry state, he still felt his face getting flushed and even his pants getting a little tighter. That was bad, that was bad, that was bad.<br/>
This wasn't his plan. This was far from his plan actually.<br/>
The last thing he wanted was to let his pitiful crush on Joshua Graham show and his nimble fingers, that were unintentionally resting on his chin and holding his tongue to bring him this much pleasure.<br/>
Shit, fuck.<br/>
Six had to remind himself that he was high and his mind was not in the clear and that no matter what action it would be, if it seemed like a good idea to him now, it probably wasn't a good idea.<br/>
Like that one time he kissed Arcade when he was high.<br/>
Sure, it was nice and Arcade had soft lips and Six liked how tall Arcade was, but Arcade seemed to be sad afterwards. And so Six apolgized the next day and things mostly came back to normal.<br/>
And it didn't help he was thinking about Arcade, whom he used to have crush on back when he first met him. No matter what he was going to do, he wasn't going to mess this up and make Joshua probably strangle him to death, although, as his dick stirred in his pants, he realized that it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Maybe Joshua will get mad and punch him and choke him. The blood from his body rushed down and Joshua's thumb resting on his lip didnt help. The overwhelming need to suck it in or just lightly touch it with his tongue even his own hand was getting stronger and stronger. The fingers holding his tongue we rough, thanks to the bandages, but it still turned Six on. He squirmed, in his sorry state the only thing he could do was to get away from Joshua and not let him find this out.<br/>
He was a fool for even thinking that for a second that Joshua would not notice, whose expression turned into something Six wasn't able to read.<br/>
Six stopped in his tracks, Joshua's eyes had such an intensity to them that it stopped all his actions. He whimpered and used all strenght to bring his trembling hands to his face and hide his eyes in shame. His teeth were still chattering and he accidentally bit down on Joshua's fingers and immediatelly tried to spit them out in order to not hurt Joshua.<br/>
,,I suppose that your lips are sealed then.'' Joshua said and Six could have sworn he heard him chuckle. He didn't have much time to think about it, as he felt Joshua's other hand tracing his thigh. His breathing hitched, he let his hands fall of his face in order to look at Joshua again. Even in his drug induced haze, or maybe because of it, Joshua looked absolutely stunning, even tho Six couldn't even see underneath his bandages. The raw desire in his eyes spoke enough and it pulled Six to him. The Courier whimpered in need, he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do, he wasn't sure if any of this is real or another of his high induced hallucinations and he's gonna wake up back in Novac, covered in his own cum with empty containers of Jet, Psycho and Med-X.<br/>
Mostly Med-X lately.<br/>
,,Tell me what you need.'' Joshua asked in low voice, that was suddenly right next to Six's ear. Six didn't thrust up into Joshua's body out of fear of this dream dissipating.<br/>
,,I-'' Six couldn't talk, even when Joshua let go of his tongue. He closed his eyes, this was his only chance, this was his only chance, even if it won't happen, he'll be damned if he doesn't try. ,,H-hit me, please.'' he whimpered and bared his invitingly. He was sure that would be all it would také. One hit and he's gone.<br/>
He expected Joshua to let go of him in disgust and just let him rot on the ground. Instead, Joshua inhaled sharply, Six could hear soft rustling of fabric and Joshua let go of his tongue, only to suck it into his mouth in a deep kiss. Six's heart was hammering in his chest and in his ears. Even if he overdosed and died, this was the best thing that ever happened to him. He moaned in his throat, he was going to explode he was sure of it.<br/>
And then finally.<br/>
,,Keep your head thrown back.'' Joshua told him in a husky voice.<br/>
Six began trembling even more in excitment.<br/>
And then it finally came.<br/>
Joshua's fist connected with the side of his jaw, Six felt pool of heat building in his stomach, his world began spinning and he felt blood in his mouth. He let out a loud, sharp groan. Blood filled his mouth and helped greatly to moisten his dry tongue.<br/>
,,Yes!'' he breathed out, moving his arms on Joshua's shoulders. ,,Ah fuck, yes.'' Six repeated again and looked at Joshua. He didn't even know when his bandaged became messed up to a point where his mouth showed. And Six wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. He tried to pull him down, but Joshua remained an unmoving stone.<br/>
,,Please,'' Six whined in need. ,,Please, please, kiss me, please, Joshua, please.''<br/>
Another hit, this time to the side of his stomach. Six whined, about to smash his head onto the ground, but finds it making impact with Joshua's palm instead, protecting it from any serious damage. Six's heart melts and mewls leaning up to kiss the still covered underside of Joshua's jaw.  Oh, now he was sure the straining in his pants was visible, not to mention he could feel his briefs getting wet. For a moment he wondered, if it was piss, he certainly took enough drugs for that to be true. It could  be blood too he thought for a split of a second before he recieved another hit, this time to his ribs. The delicious pain spread through his body, as his teeth chattered and his cock twitched in hid pants. He wanted him so badly, heat was building up down in his stomach.<br/>
He was going to come from this, he was going to come from Joshua's hits and strikes alone. It was then he noticed Joshua was panting quietly, leaning down to kiss and bite Six's neck, as if to hide from shame. Hesitantly, Six moved his knee between Joshua's legs and brushed there to confirm his suspicions. His heart skipped, he was sure he felt an outline of an erection.<br/>
,,Joshua." he gasped, pulling his fingers in now ruined bandages into his mouth to suck on them. Then he stopped himself. Maybe he was misunderstanding. It certainly happened on enough occasions that it could be true. ,,Are you-" sharp pull on his hair and then thrust of Joshua's fingers into his throat. He was so close, he was so close.<br/>
,,Can you get up for me?" Joshua said in low, raspy voice. ,,You're very cold." he said then as he pulled Six's limp body up. Six was confused. He looked up at Joshua in fear, maybe he overstepped a line. He definitely crossed some line with this anyway. But then, as he sat up, he heard a zipper opening and Joshua's fingers were back in his mouth. He looked up in fear and moaned loudly upon seeing Joshua's lust filled eyes. He's been on his knees enough times to know, what was expected of him, as he closed his eyes and let Joshua thrust his scarred, red cock into his mouth. And the world went blank, it was too much, the jet high at its peak, Joshua's panting, his trembling fingers in his hair, that kept sharply pulling on his hair. He whined in his throat, as he let Joshua thrust into his mouth several times.<br/>
,,Look at me." Joshua ordered in ragged voice that pulled onto something deep inside Six and he had no other option but to do as he way told. He outright whimpered and that was it for him, shuddering, he came into his pants as brought his hands up to caress Joshua's thighs, even if it was through his jeans.<br/>
Joshua let out few short outbursts of air through his nose before he thrusted as far as he could into Six's throat, making the latter gag. Tears were rolling down Six's face and he was sure that if heaven existed, he was in it now. Joshua slowly slipped out of his mouth and then crouched down to him, pressing his palm on Six's mouth, as the latter coughed violently.<br/>
It was definitely long time since he has done this and even then it has not been a daily occurence to prepare him for this. His entire body kept convulsing and the tears would not stop coming out of his eyes. He could finally feel his body cooling down and he replayed Joshua's words in his head "You're very cold". Six definitely didn't feel cold when he was kneeling before Joshua.<br/>
,,I'm cold?" Six asked as Joshua let go of his hair, taking away the only support his used body had. Before he fell down and possibly hurt his head, Joshua caught him and laid him down gently.<br/>
,,It's... soothing." Joshua replied as he sat down next to the Courier, who smiled at him, dumb and full of happy chemicals that had nothing to do with Jet.<br/>
,,Really?" he asked, hopeful. ,,I'm glad." he murmured, exhaustion slowly taking him away to dream land. ,,People always said I was so cold it was uncomfortable." then he felt Joshua's fingers in his hair again, but so very gentle, playing with his short strands.<br/>
,,Is that so." Joshua murmured, seemingly lost in thought. ,,I can assure you I'm very much comfortable with it."<br/>
Six tried to battle his exhaustion, he wanted to stay awake and talk to this gentle Joshua more. He was gripped with fear of all of this melting away into a dream and then waking up back in his flat in Novac.<br/>
,,Stay." Six managed to whisper though his clenching throat. ,,Don't leave. Please."<br/>
Joshua let out a long sigh and then slowly laid down next to Six. ,,Are you certain you want to fall asleep like this?"<br/>
Six only hummed and buried his cold body in Joshua's embrace.<br/>
There was nowhere else he wanted to fall asleep now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The author is sorry.<br/>Mostly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>